Black and Blue
Black and Blue was a clusterbot built by TeamMouseTrap, and their entry for Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was eliminated in the first round in its only appearance, after one half was immobilised by Daisy-Cutter and the other was pitted by Firestorm 5. Design Black and Blue was a clusterbot consisting of a pair of identical two-wheeled, invertible box-shaped robots. Each half was armed with a 20kg, 6000rpm spinning drum, and as their names implied were painted black and blue respectively. While Black and Blue's drums had plenty of destructive potential, both halves were considerably smaller than their opponents and had a high ground clearance, which Firestorm 5 easily exploited during the robot's only battle. Etymology The robot's name was derived from the expression 'beaten black and blue'. Individually, each clusterbot was named Black and Blue respectively, with the colour-scheme to match. The Team Black and Blue was entered by Team MouseTrap, best-known for their heat-winning robot MouseTrap, and the team still wore vermin killer costumes to match their team name, despite the lack of a vermin theme in their new robot. The father-and-son duo of Stan and Jason Launchbury each drove half of their machine in battle. Robot History Series 7 Black and Blue competed in Heat P, and faced newcomers Daisy-Cutter, former Dutch Grand Finalist Bamm Bamm and the second seed Firestorm 5 in its first round battle. Both halves separated almost immediately and attempted to attack Firestorm 5, with Black being thrown over by the latter's flipper. Blue was then simultaneously axed by Bamm Bamm and flipped by Firestorm 5, with Bamm Bamm also being flipped over at the same time. Black continued to be flipped around by Firestorm 5, with Blue getting wedged against an angle grinder and both halves lingering close to the wall as Daisy-Cutter slammed into Black, immobilising it. Blue and Daisy-Cutter proceeded to hit each other with their spinning weapons, with Blue appearing to lose mobility as well before Firestorm 5 got underneath and gingerly pushed it into the pit. With one half officially pitted and the other immobilised, Black and Blue was eliminated from the Seventh Wars, along with Bamm Bamm. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Black and Blue was one of only four heavyweight clusterbots to appear in any version of the original Robot Wars. The others were Gemini, Psycho Chicken and √3. *Black and Blue is one of only four clusterbots to never win a televised battle, the others being the antweight Legion, the Series 8 version of Terror Turtle and Meggamouse. **As of Series 9, Black and Blue is one of three clusterbots not to have at least survived to a Judges' decision. *Both halves of Black and Blue share a slight resemblance to the American robot Death Drum. *When considering MouseTrap's previous series performance, Black and Blue was one of two former UK Semi-Finalists to enter Series 7 unseeded, along with King B Powerworks. Both teams had failed to qualify for Series 6. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7